pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Buizel
Vs. Buizel is the twentieth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 7/21/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta travel along a river with a rocky riverbed. There is a small shop on the path, with an advertisement for rental fishing gear. Crystal: Aw! Fishing gear! I would love to go fishing! Our last exploration with fishing wasn’t that enjoyable. Conway: Well, perhaps we could take a brief intervention and go fishing. Dawn: What is, fishing? Old Fisherman: Ah, newbies to fishing! Excellent! Gather around, and I shall tell you the tales. The group gathers around, though Ian looks disheartened with the stop. Old Fisherman: Fishing is how many of the world’s Water types were discovered. Using this rod, you put bait on the line in order to lure them in. They’ll bite the lure, as you reel them in. Afterwards, you can battle them and try to catch them. Dawn: (Forcedly) That, sounds fun? Conway: It will be a good experience for you. An outdoor activity working on patience and focus. Let’s do it. Four rods, please. Ian: Only three. Crystal: Oh, come on Ian! Join us! Ian: I’ve already caught a Pokémon from fishing. I’m going to train instead. Piplup: (Proudly) Piplup! Old Fisherman: And there is a strong Pokémon in this river here that you will want to keep an eye out for. End Scene Crystal, Conway and Dawn sit by the river, lines out in the water. Ian is training with Piplup and Staravia. Ian: Now, Whirlpool! Piplup glows blueish white, as water expands to form a Whirlpool. Piplup holds it up as a shield, preventing Staravia from charging at him. Ian: Staravia, speed around to get behind! And Piplup, move to block it! Staravia flies around, going to get behind Piplup. Piplup moves to block it, the Whirlpool dragging behind. Staravia strikes Piplup with Wing Attack, knocking him back. Piplup shakes off the attack, frustrated. Ian: The key is timing. We have to be able to identify when the opponent is moving behind us, and maneuver the Whirlpool to block it all while having our vision obscured. Piplup: Lup! Dawn: (Sighs) He looks like he’s having so much fun. And I don’t think training is fun in the slightest. Conway: Bored? Dawn: Excruciatingly! I mean, how long are the Pokémon going to make us wait?! Conway: It isn’t a guaranteed endeavor. It is possible to sit here all day and find no Pokémon. Dawn: None at all?! Voice: Quiet! You’ll scare the Pokémon off. Then you’ll never find them. Dawn: Huh? Dawn turns, seeing Zoey approaching, wearing sunglasses and holding a fishing rod. Dawn’s expression lightens up. Dawn: Zoey! It is an honor to meet with you again! A worthy reprieve from this task! Zoey: What’s wrong? Don’t have the patience for this? Zoey sits down next to Dawn, throwing her line out into the water. Zoey: It’s all about patience. You have to stay engaged the entire time, just like in battle. You have to watch for just the right moment, and then… Dawn’s line gets a tug, her gasping in surprise. Dawn: I’ve got something! Zoey: Reel it in! Dawn stands and begins to reel it in, her struggling to do so. She makes on final pull, when a West Sea Shellos comes out of the water. Shellos: (Scared) Shellos! Dawn: What is it? Zoey: A Shellos! Try and catch it! Dawn: Uh, right. Mareep, use Thunder Shock! Dawn throws her Pokéball, choosing Mareep. Mareep: Mareep! Mareep fires Thunder Shock, shocking Shellos. Shellos is spooked, as it spits a Mud Bomb, blasting Mareep back and defeating it. Dawn: Aw! My dear Mareep! Shellos swiftly hops back into the river in a retreat. Dawn looks dismayed, as she goes over to Mareep. Dawn: How did it do that?! Conway: It used Mud Bomb, which is a Ground type attack. Dawn: Well, that’s cheating! A Water type knowing a Ground type move! Zoey: Hey, you have to be prepared for every scenario. Dawn: I believe that I am done fishing for one day. Some more time passes, Dawn and Zoey continuing to talk with each other. Zoey has her line in the water. Dawn: (Containing excitement) Hearthome City?! I absolutely adore that city! Zoey: There’s going to be a Pokémon Contest there pretty soon. I plan on competing in it. Dawn: I shall participate as well. After my previous victory, I am eager to continue in my contest career. Zoey: Really? Last time, you weren’t as sure about it. Dawn: I have, altered my thinking. Zoey’s line tugs, as she pulls on the line. She reels it in, pulling out a Buizel. Buizel has two cream spots on its back, revealing it is Male. Zoey: A Buizel? Nice! Glameow, go! Zoey throws her Pokéball, choosing Glameow. Glameow: Meow! Buizel: Bui, bui! Buizel fires a Water Gun, it hitting Glameow before it can initiate an attack. Glameow skids back, it distressed by being soaked. Zoey: Snap out of it and use Shadow Claw! Glameow shakes its fur out, as it charges, forming a black claw over its own. Buizel forms water around himself, shooting forward with Aqua Jet. The attacks collide, blasting the two back. Buizel’s tails glows white, as he fires a large white shockwave from them. Zoey: Block it with Fury Swipes! Glameow extends its claws, using Fury Swipes to break through the Sonic Boom. Buizel appears in Glameow’s face with Aqua Jet, startling it. Glameow: Mow?! Buizel: Bui! Buizel plows through Glameow, defeating it. Zoey: Glameow! Zoey returns Glameow, as she prepares to grab a new Pokéball. Buizel’s attention is focused elsewhere, however, spotting the training session between Piplup and Staravia. Buizel runs off, Zoey upset. Zoey: Hey, where you going?! Conway: That Buizel is heavily battle oriented. It sees them as its next foe. Crystal: Let’s go after it! The group follows after Buizel, as Piplup forms Whirlpool. Staravia charges to circle around, when Buizel blasts through him with Aqua Jet, knocking him away. Staravia: Star! Ian: Huh? Buizel makes it around Whirlpool, Piplup turning to see Buizel appearing instead of Staravia. Piplup: Lup?! Buizel knocks Piplup away, him tumbling back. Piplup shakes the damage off, ready to go. Ian: I guess we’ll get some actual training here. Piplup, use Bubble Beam! Buizel fires Water Gun, as Piplup fires Bubble Beam. The attacks collide, as Buizel charges forward with Aqua Jet. Ian: Whirlpool! Piplup forms a Whirlpool, throwing it. Buizel crashes straight into it, being trapped inside it. Buizel struggles to take the attack, as Piplup jumps to go for Peck. Buizel fires Water Gun, knocking Piplup out of the air. Buizel: Bui, bui! Buizel uses Aqua Jet, the burst of water pushing through the Whirlpool, though the Whirlpool still follows it. Buizel goes for Aqua Jet, slamming into Piplup, the water from Aqua Jet and Whirlpool slamming down into Piplup. Piplup is washed back, as Buizel fires Sonic Boom. Piplup takes the Sonic Boom, being knocked back and defeated. Buizel: Buizel. Ian: Heh. Not bad. Buizel then turns his attention to Staravia, who stands on the ground. Buizel fires Water Gun at it, as Staravia dodges as he flies towards Buizel. Wingull: Wing! Buizel and Staravia stop as Wingull flies by, firing an electric Shock Wave from her beak. Buizel fires Sonic Boom, canceling out the attack. They look to see Crystal leading the advance of the others, Wingull gliding by her. Crystal: Hey Ian! Why not let us have a try?! You’ve already had a battle! Ian: Heh. Alright. Staravia, pull back. Staravia: Star. Staravia flies over besides Ian, while Buizel stares after him. He then turns his attention to Wingull. Crystal: Alright, Wingull. Aerial Ace! Wingull speeds forward with Aerial Ace, as Buizel shoots forward with Aqua Jet, crashing head on. Buizel falls after the collision, firing Water Gun at Wingull, her dodging. Crystal: Shock Wave! Wingull fires Shock Wave, Buizel blocking it with Sonic Boom. He fires Sonic Boom again, hitting Wingull hard. Wingull dives, going towards the wet terrain from the previous battle. Crystal: I got it! Wingull, use Water Pulse! Wingull’s eyes glow light blue, as the water on the terrain rising up, following Wingull as as a spiral. Buizel shoots forward with Aqua Jet. Wingull stops flying as she shoots the Water Pulse forward. The two attacks collide, the Water Pulse merging with Aqua Jet. Buizel is suspended in the water, him spinning his tails to swim through it. Dawn: It can do such a thing? Conway: This Buizel certainly has trained its skills. Crystal: Blizzard! Wingull breathes a Blizzard, which freezes the water. Buizel is trapped inside the water, eyes moving in fear as he tries to get out. Crystal: That’s it! Now, use Shock Wave! Wingull fires Shock Wave, which breaks through the ice and strikes Buizel head on. Buizel is blasted back, as he lies on the ground, sparking from the shock. Conway: What a combo! Zoey: Quick! Catch it! Crystal: Huh? But you… Zoey: You beat it fair and square there! Do it! Crystal: Uh, right! Go, Pokéball! Crystal throws a Pokéball, sucking Buizel in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as the Pokéball locks. Crystal lets out a sigh of relief, going over to pick the Pokéball up. Crystal: I caught a Buizel! Ian: Not bad. Dawn: Well, now that someone caught a Pokémon from fishing, I would like to petition completing the activity by returning the fishing gear. Conway: (Smiling) If you say so, Miss Berlitz. Zoey: I’m going to stick around. I still plan on catching a Water Pokémon to use for the upcoming contest. Dawn: I wish you the best of luck. And look forward to defeating you in the contest. Zoey: Oh, you’re on! Main Events * Crystal captures a Buizel. It is Male. * Dawn learns of the contest in Hearthome City. Characters * Crystal * Ian * Dawn Berlitz * Conway * Zoey * Old Fisherman Pokémon * Wingull (Crystal's) * Buizel (Crystal's, newly caught) * Piplup (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Mareep (Dawn's) * Glameow (Zoey's) * Shellos Trivia * Dawn goes fishing for the first time. She hates the activity. * The Shellos that appeared is based off Zoey's Shellos in the anime. * Buizel, like Dawn's in the anime, fought against three different trainers before being caught. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn